1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a reduced defective ratio during manufacturing processes and utilization thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display unit on a substrate. In addition, a protective film is attached to a lower surface of the substrate.
However, according to a display apparatus of the prior art, defects may occur during manufacturing processes of the display apparatus or utilizing the manufactured display apparatus, or lifespan of the display apparatus may reduce due to a protective film attached to a lower surface of the substrate.